With the rapid development of the mobile Internet, accurate location information is extremely important for mobile Internet companies and users. On one hand, the mobile Internet companies need to use the location information to portray users and to perform value mining and accurate advertising. On the other hand, the users need accurate location information to enhance the experience.
In the prior art, a GPS (Global Positioning System) is a commonly used positioning method, but its precision is limited (on the order of tens of meters), and may not be used in many scenarios. Moreover, there are many positioning methods based on cellular mobile communication networks at present, such as OTDOA (Observed Time Difference of Arrival) technology, but the positioning precision of the positioning technology is about 50-100 meters, and the positioning precision is still low and may not meet the service needs in the future.